


Piston

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: B.O.B. likes boobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Omnics, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Ashe whimpered. A sound only Bob would ever hear. Vulnerability. That's the thing about him. He's seen every side of her. He knows the kindest parts, the darkest parts. And he doesn't judge her.ORB.O.B. does something.





	Piston

Many say that omnics are not people. Terrified civilians, victims of omnic violence, claim they are soulless hunks of metal. Dangerous and deadly constructs, the end of the world. Meanwhile many “innocent” omnics beg to be treated the same way as humans, declaring that they are independent, that they do have souls, that they are _not_ dangerous as a people but as individuals... But whether omnics are hated or loved, accepted or shunned, Ashe does not care.

The only omnics she cares about are the ones in the Deadlock gang. And especially the one permanent pillar in her life. Bob. She doesn’t care about omnic rights, or the supposed danger omnics pose...In fact, the whole world can crumble and turn to rust and dust for all she cares.

Ashe whimpered. A sound only Bob would ever hear. Vulnerability. That's the thing about him. He's seen every side of her. He knows the kindest parts, the darkest parts. And he doesn't judge her. Never has...maybe because in a way he's her guardian. Her safety and her life were entrusted to him by her absent parents. But she doubts he sees himself as a substitute father figure for her, that relationship ended years ago.

The first time she upgraded him. The first time they did this...

Ashe has added many interesting and fun functions to Bob's cock since she originally came up with the idea. His first member was just that,  essentially a strap-on dildo. But it has changed significantly since then. The smooth, formerly just rubber member is now crafted out of metal and notched. A heat-emitting, vibrating fun stick, covered with soft and protective rubber. Recently, she'd added a piston function. Sadly, Ashe has been so busy with the gang lately she hasn't had the chance to test it other than the initial oral test run.

Ashe exhaled heavily as she spread a handful of warm lubricant across Bob's cock, her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes resting on his expressionless face. This part was one of her favorites. There was just something _delicious_ about preparing Bob...Maybe it was the way he looked down at her, kneeling between his legs. His glowing green eyes are locked on her and even though he's an omnic, the way he looks at her somehow seems _hungry_. Or maybe that's just the sobbing, throbbing mess between her thighs talking.

Either way, he doesn’t push her away. He never has. Ashe closed her eyes when Bob reached down and gently brushed the white locks from her eyes, tracing his finger across her brow. She gazed up at him, her mouth parting, and wet her ruby red lips. She wants him so bad, and even just that touch is enough to make her drip in her panties...

His opinion of her is the only thing that’s ever mattered to her, and his silent approval and soft touches have kept her anchored through the hardest of times. Ashe pulled away from him and gazed at Bob’s glistening shaft with a happy, playful expression. “You look so cute.” He really did. The colossal, thickset omnic’s face was void of all expression. But that’s what _made_ him so cute. Because even though he’s said nothing, and his face hasn’t changed at all, she knows exactly what he’s thinking and feeling.

He wants her.

“So now that you’re all wet and ready to go... let’s make sure I am. I like pain as much as the next gal but I’d rather avoid serious injury.” She winked at him, and he nodded in agreement. Ashe stood up and reached down to her belt, quickly unbuckling it and tossing the strap aside. She reached for the waistband of her pants. She wasn’t surprised at all when Bob’s hands wrapped around both her wrists, squeezing lightly. He gazed at her, silent.

“Ah, _you_ want to undress me?” Ashe questioned, grinning ear to ear. Bob nodded, just once. “Well alright. I know it’s your favorite part....though I spoil you too much as is.”

Bob gave her a thumbs up. Then, he leaned forward and with one, quick motion, he tore the pants right from her body. The sound of cloth shredding filled the air, and she watched with an amused expression as the dark fabric landed on the floor. If it was any other man tearing her gear apart, she’d slap him silly, but Bob’s roughness was something Ashe appreciated. It was a part of him, as much as his gentle side was. Honestly, Bob stripping her naked and taking in her womanly form, proving that he was more man than metal, meant the world to her. The honor of seeing her naked form, and laying his hands upon it, was something she’d only ever granted Bob.

Sure, she’d kissed McCree once when she was young, but after the act her robot butler had nearly ripped the cowboy limb from limb. Uncharacteristically possessive. Only threatening to shut him down and fire him had stopped Bobs rampage. That was when Ashe first realized how much she meant to him. And that’s when she realized that she didn’t need any man or woman, flesh or metal, but Bob.

Next, Bob tore her top open. Buttons flew seemingly everywhere, and her bra soon joined them, hitting the floor with a soft plop. Now bare, Bob grabbed her left breast and roughly fondled it. The cold feeling of metal against her hot, sweaty skin sent a shiver down Ashe’s spine. She trembled, moaning softly, and shoved her chest forward. Bob stared at her chest as he brushed his thumb against her nipple, grinding the digit against the swollen, hard nub.  He leaned forward, rested her head against his chest, and gently nuzzled her untouched breast. Bob had a strange appreciation for tits.

Ashe kissed the top of his bare head, coating the metal with lipstick. Affection was something else she only showed Bob, and likewise, it was something he only showed her. The contrast of his loving touch on the left and the rough groping of her breast on the left was overwhelming. Ashe squirmed, rubbing her hot thighs together.

“Aren’t you going to finish undressing me?” Not even glancing down, Bob ripped her panties off too. She laughed, shaking her head. “No time for nonsense, huh?” Bob pulled away, and released her breast, nodding at her words. Then he leaned back and gestured at his crotch.

“I’m assumin’ you’re wondering my limits today?” His head Bobbed up and down, his gaze fixated on her face. She really did know him so well. She contemplated the question. She had limits. He did not. So they had to set boundaries, and some days were rougher than most. Today, thankfully, was not one of those days. She felt good, energy rushing through her body. And more than that...it’d been a while since she’d had him. Being nearly locked away by Overwatch thugs had been difficult and getting away completely had taken some time. It’d cost her all her men. Except for Bob, of course, though he had taken heavy damage. Decapitated and all that business. But he was fine now, and so was she so...

Ashe placed a wet, red kiss on Bob’s cheek. “Just fuck me. I don’t care about the pain.” Her body trembled at her own words. Many times before Bob had fucked her so thoroughly she had barely been able to walk the next few days. She wanted today to be a repeat of that. Especially considering the new pistoning function on his cock. Excitement made her heart pound even harder.

Bob grasped her by the hips and tugged her close, spinning her around. His arms slipped around her, his big, barrel chest was flat against her back. His cool metal resting against her skin felt good, really good. The big omnic ground his crotch against her ass, knowing the feeling thrilled her. Maybe he enjoyed doing it too, who knows?

“Fuck,” Ashe whispered, her thighs quivering as she felt Bob's cock press against her ass. It was vibrating slowly. the buzzing sound alone, not to mention the soft vibration against her cheeks, made her excited. Her pussy throbbed and dripped, an empty ache building in her belly. She wanted to be full.

He was apparently reading her thoughts or maybe he just knew was her body wanted, because Bob released her from his tight embrace and bent her over the nearest flat surface. Then, he held his cock against her clit with one hand, much like one would hold a vibrator against it. Electric hot pulses raced through her belly and she gasped, slamming her hands down on the table, maroon eyes wide.

“Fuck...” The cold, metal cock gradually began to heat up, emitting faint warmth. Ashe trembled and rolled her hips, desperate for more friction. The vibration sent spikes of pleasure shooting through her already swollen clit, making the little nub even more sensitive than before. Wetness was practically cascading down her thighs. “Bob...” She rasped, impatience evident in her tone. “Do something...”

He knew what something was. Bob pushed her thighs apart, and spread her ass cheeks. She pulsed knowing where his gaze was resting. For a moment, he did nothing. She knew he was gazing at her puckered back end and the swollen, wet folds of her pussy...she whimpered.

“ _Bob,”_ She put emphasis on his name this time, annoyance seeping into her voice. “I said do something!”

Immediately, his cock pushed against the tight entrance of her pussy. She tensed, her body taut with excitement. The hot, hard head began to ease between her folds slowly. Ashe quivered as Bob thrust his hips hard and sheathed the entire length of his cock deep inside her. The sudden feeling of being split open almost made her orgasm then and there.

Ashe’s mouth felt dry, all the moisture in her body seemingly between her legs. She moaned, squirming against Bob, as the vibrations of his cock continued, the hot shaft quivering against her inner walls, drawing gasps from her throat.

Bob didn’t bother being gentle. He knew she didn't want that, not now. So he took her hard and fast, their bodies slamming together. With every thrust, she was practically propelled forward, then dragged back. Her mind and body was a mess, drool dripping down her chin. Every one of Bob's thrusts was packed with pure strength.

“Oh fuck, _Bob!”_ Ashe held onto the table for dear life, her words slurred, a smile on her ruby red lips. She didn't think it could get better than this. His fat, metal cock hitting every inch of her insides, that soft vibration threatening to make her come at any second...then Bob grabbed her thighs, held her against his big chest, and lifted her in the air.

Ashe squealed. He was holding her aloft, fucking her in midair! Her stomach fluttered nervously, the only thing holding her up was his strong grip underneath her legs. Her eyes rolled as he lifted her and dropped her on his rod, the penetrating harsher and deeper now. “F-fuck~ Bob~!”

Bob continued thrusting into her. Vaguely, she heard the sound of metal clanging. Then, the pistoning began. She hadn't expected it! His cock slammed into her. Her eyes nearly bugged from her head, her jaw going slack.

“Mmf, fuuuck! Bob! Yess~!” Her whimpered words slurred together, saliva dripping down her chin, her eyes blurry with pleasure. It was all so much~ His cock tearing into her, the wet sloshing noises, the vibrations as his cock plunged into her over and over, combined with his own fully bodied thrusts...  

Her body tensed as a shiver tore down her spine, her back arching against Bob's chest. “ _Fuck,”_ She wailed, as an orgasm rushed through her body. Her eyes rolled, her jaw dropped. Intense shivers took over her body as moisture gushed from her already soaked pussy, her clit throbbing like a spiked heartbeat.

Consumed by ecstasy, she wasn’t expecting even more pleasure to come. Then, Bob held her tight and thrust one more time. Her eyes widened, a gasp spilling from her throat, as moisture poured from the tip of his cock and spurted deep inside her. Her eyes were foggy with pleasure, her entire face slack and dazed, as torrents of sticky, hot fluid dripped inside her pussy. It filled her to the brim, a makeshift oil designed to simulate semen... She sobbed, her body twitching as she squirmed atop his cock, a throne made just for her...

He pulled his cock out. A wave of fluids followed. Lubricant and her own juices splashed onto the wooden floor. The used, swollen lips of her pussy were petaled open, revealing her pink, slick folds and the moisture still deep inside. Her body came down from it’s high after a few long moments...

Ashe panted heavily, struggling to catch her breath. It had felt amazing but...now that she was empty again, it wasn’t enough. She reached down and played with her throbbing, aching clit. Her body jerked, another rush of fluid spilling from her used sex. Her heart was hammering, her stomach fluttering... “Bob...I want more ~ More of you to spill inside me, I wanna come more...”

Bob slammed her down on the table with unexpected force, making her gasp in surprise as he flipped Ashe onto her back. His green, glowing eyes stared down at her, his blank face saying so much...Ashe ran her fingers up and down his face, across his makeshift mustache and lips... She was in a daze, clearly not all there, but still wanting more.

More everything. More pleasure. More of Bob's ejaculate. More _Bob._

Her wet lips parted, her chest heaving. “Bob... _do something...”_ She repeated, pleading this time, her voice practically a whisper. Bob immediately grabbed her breasts, burying his face in her neck. The way he held her said it all. How much pleasure he derived from filling her, how much he loved her...She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and lost herself in the feeling of his cock as he began to slam into her again.

  
  



End file.
